darkuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mummy
For the titular character, see Ahmanet. The Mummy is an action adventure horror film, and the first installment in the Dark Universe. It was directed by Alex Kurtzman, and written by David Koepp, Christopher McQuarrie and Dylan Kussman. It was released on June 9, 2017 in the United States. Cast *Tom Cruise as Nick Morton *Annabelle Wallis as Jennifer "Jenny" Halsey *Sofia Boutella as Princess Ahmanet *Jake Johnson as Chris Vail *Courtney B. Vance as Colonel Greenway *Marwan Kenzari as Malik *Russell Crowe as Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward "Eddie" Hyde Production history In 2012, Universal Studios announced plans for a modern-day reboot of The Mummy franchise."EXCLUSIVE: The Mummy Remake to Be an Epic Horror Movie Set in Present Day America" - MovieWeb Len Wiseman was initially set to direct, before leaving the project in 2013."Director Len Wiseman Exits ‘The Mummy’ Reboot at Universal" - The Wrap Andrés Muschietti replaced him, but left the following year."‘Mummy’ Reboot Loses ‘Mama’ Director Andy Muschetti (Exclusive)" - The Wrap In July 2014, Alex Kurtzman took over as director. Tom Cruise began talks to star as the lead in November 2015."Tom Cruise in Talks to Star in ‘The Mummy’ Reboot (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety Sofia Boutella began talks the following month,"'Kingsman' Actress Sofia Boutella in Talks to Star in 'The Mummy' (Exclusive)" - Hollywood Reporter before being cast by Kurtzman."The Mummy: Filmmaker Alex Kurtzman on Resurrecting Universal's Classic Monsters and Building a Shared Universe" - IGN Preceded in the previous months by other casting, Russell Crowe began talks to star in May 2016."Russell Crowe in Early Talks to Join Tom Cruise in 'The Mummy'" - Hollywood Reporter Filming began in April 2016 in Oxford, England."Actor Tom Cruise in Oxford filming for The Mummy reboot" - Oxford Mail Filming in London wrapped on July 17."Tom Cruise and Annabelle Wallis Photos from The Mummy Set" - ComingSoon.net Principal production moved to Namibia, wrapping on August 13. Additional photography moved to London until August 26, before finally wrapping."The Sarcophagus Closes on 'The Mummy'; Principal Photography Wraps!" - Universal Monsters Universe Gallery Promotional images The Mummy teaser poster 1.png|Teaser poster The Mummy teaser poster 2.png|Teaser poster The Mummy theatrical poster.png|Theatrical poster The Mummy IMAX poster 1.png|IMAX poster The Mummy IMAX poster 2.png|IMAX poster The Mummy long landscape poster 1.png|Poster The Mummy long landscape poster 2.png|Poster The Mummy long landscape poster 3.png|Poster The Mummy landscape poster.png|Poster The Mummy Regal Cinemas poster.png|Regal Cinemas variant poster Promotional stills Nick Morton and Jenny Halsey in a plane promotional still.png Henry Jekyll promotional still.png Nick Morton and Ahmanet's coffin promotional still.png Bringing Ahmanet's coffin on to a plane promotional still.png Ahmanet displaying her power promotional still.png Nick Morton underwater promotional still.png Ahmanet's eyes promotional still.png Jenny Halsey promotional still.png Nick Morton and Vail promotional still.png Jenny Halsey and Nick Morton promotional still.png Nick Morton promotional still.png Ahmanet promotional still.png Nick Morton holds Jenny Halsey back promotional still.png Videos The Mummy - Trailer Tease (HD) The Mummy - Official Trailer (HD) The Mummy - Official Trailer 2 HD The Mummy - Inside Look (HD) The Mummy - In theaters June 9 (ESPN Spot) HD The Mummy - Stunts Featurette HD The Mummy - Official Trailer 3 HD The Mummy - Prodigium Revealed HD References External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2345759/ The Mummy] at the Internet Movie Database *[https://twitter.com/themummy The Mummy] on Twitter Category:Dark Universe